Umbrelloxol
"It's an...umbrella....But no matter what side it flips to, you can't tell what's the front or the back, or even what upside up or upside down!" ''-Gregory Tyson, referring to Umbrelloxol.'' Umbrelloxol is a character that appears throughout the Scorpius series. Unknown about its origin or its whereabouts, it was one of Count Vracula's monsters, as it was sent to drown Gregory & friends to death. However, since it is no longer under Vracula's control, it works very mysteriously on its own, awaiting for any foe to come in order to attack. It is also considered to be one of Wolfember's aerial members. Throughout the series, this creature lurks in the skies, only to fight whoever appears before it. As it died in the animated series and in the games, it is unknown to how it appears many times as a boss in every game in the Scorpius series. Physical Appearance Umbrelloxol appears as a giant, red & white reflected umbrella, with four side umbrellas attatched, and blue eyes. Its eyes become red whenever it is serious or sensetive to certain things. Abilities & Weaknesses Umbrelloxol possesses a variety of abilities that make it stand out. However, there are flaws to the umbrella creature that can be fatal to it. Abilities *'Rain' - Umbrelloxol has the power to create rain. In fact, every time it appears, it starts to pour, creating a storm. This ability may also be useful to fight massive wildfires. *'Shield' - Umbrelloxol's appearance may not look decisive enough to be a shield, but it is well protected against water and when spinning, it can reflect projectiles. *'All Eyes' - Umbrelloxol can actually see everything, from front to back, upside up to upside down, and side to side. Umbrelloxol is able to make any future moves to outsmart its foe by this ability. *'Elemental Powers' - Umbrelloxol can use water attacks to soak its victims. Some examples are: #'Water Bubble' - A bubble attack that bursts a mighty blast of water if it hits. It is unknown how Umbrelloxol fires it, but a possibility is probably out of thin air between its eyes. It mostly works like a bomb. It also can kill if the victim cannot sustain against water (Fire Creatures). #'Wind Gust' - As it is spinning, Umbrelloxol can create mighty gusts of wind in order to lift its victims off their feet. It may be used to remove certain obstacles. This move, however, does not rival Laxfan, as his gusts of wind are more powerful, or rather, makes tornadoes. #'Electric Beam' - Umbrelloxol can create a beam of electric energy from its spiky ferrules. It fires from its body, or from its side umbrellas. The attack can be deadly if the victim does not avoid it. #'Clouds' - Umbrelloxol cannot damage its victim with it, but rather a way to hide in, especially when rain starts. The clouds always form from the ferrules whenever it is in a clear area. #'Hail' - Umbrelloxol is not known well for creating hail, as it rarely does this. However, if it is in severe danger, it may use this as a damaging attack in time. *'Body Weapons' - Umbrelloxol also uses certain weapons on its body, or rather, use its body as a weapon. For example, the spiky ferrules on it can be used to skewer its victim. It also can use its side umbrellas as weapons to skewer as well, or to knock out its target. Another weapon is spinning. It can use this as a direct attack to knock out its victims, or to confuse them with its bright colors. *'Rockets' - Umbrelloxol's side umbrellas can work like rockets when in its "Rocket Mode". When they are stretched, they boost off, with the main body in control. As for its eyes, they disappear. While in this mode, Umbrelloxol becomes as fast as a jet, able to outfly an expert pilot. Weaknesses *Even though it can fire electrical power, Umbrelloxol cannot handle being struck by any type of electricity. It can paralyze Umbrelloxol completely and can be fatal. *Umbrelloxol is unable to handle cold conditions such as blizzards, which causes it to freeze up very quickly. However, it can withstand hail. *When in rocket mode, Umbrelloxol is more vulnerable to any attacks, especially when its side umbrellas are stretched. *Umbrelloxol is unable to handle any gusts stronger than its own, for it can get blown away very easily. In the Series Scorpius Warriors *Note* This animated series is not real. This is written out by me to be planned for the future show. In Scorpius Warriors, Umbrelloxol makes its appearance in one of the beginning episodes. It starts out with Wolfember and Black Shifty needing another monster to defeat Gregory Tyson, only to also get the town to worship only Wolfember, with Black Shifty for support. This leads the V.M.E. Sales Guy to summon Umbrelloxol, however, only to be delivered by air, due to the creature wanting to be "mysterious". He drops a hint for Wolfember ad Black Shifty afterwards in order to recognize the monster, in which rain starts falling. When Wolfember makes his first march into Scorpius City, he gets the attention to people with a megaphone, in which it fails presumably, because of the town's lack of trust in him. Before he was about to get angry, a drop of rain falls onto his head, which comes to assume that Umbrelloxol had arrived. Wolfember and Black Shifty continued and managed to drown half the town, with many people hiding in buildings and others fleeing for safety. Recognizing this, Wolfember forces the people to worship him. However, it fails, so Wolfember orders the monster to keep the rain going. Meanwhile, Gregory continues to pass the time by listening to airplane sounds, when he realizes that the rain hasn't stopped. When Fire bursts into Gregory's room with Water and Ice, he tells him to turn on the television to a news channel. As the breaking news went on, Gregory realizes that the town's flooding and the endless rain was not just Wolfember and Black Shifty's doing, but also the work of a monster. Gregory, Fire, Water, and Ice are then called to the main lobby by Master Gregory, who is aware of the entire situation. However, to go outside, they must need a boat to navigate through the water. As they took the spare boat, they reach their destination, which is where Wolfember and Black Shifty were standing. Gregory and Fire both confronted them, but were in for a big surprise. Wolfember summons Umbrelloxol from the pouring skies to battle Gregory. As the monster readies itself, Fire makes an insulting comment, which upsets Umbrelloxol, causing it to fire a water bubble at him, but Ice freezes it in time in order to prevent wreckage to the boat. As Gregory rides on Bicadrus, Umbrelloxol fires water bubbles at him, with every one of them missing. However, this irritated Umbrelloxol, so it rams into Gregory and Bicadrus five times, knocking Gregory off the flying bed. Umbrelloxol then fires an electrical beam at the falling Gregory for its finishing attack, but fails, due to Bicadrus saving him in time. Gregory is hit by an Ability Orb, which turned him into Thunder Gregory. Umbrelloxol then gets real angry, shooting a more powerful beam of electricity. The two storm brewers battled it out with electric beams colliding. Within a tough struggle, Gregory managed to outblast Umbrelloxol, shocking it completely, thus causing it to explode after the effects of the electricity. After the monster's defeat, the rain stopped and the floods decreased, returning peace to Scorpius City once again. Gregory: Vracula in Scorpius *Note* This game is not real. In the pre-planned game Gregory: Vracula in Scorpius, Umbrelloxol appears as a boss in Droughty Sky. When Gregory enters the main place, Umbrelloxol appears, dropping down from the skies of rainy clouds above the one Gregory stands on. The battle then starts. Attacks Umbrelloxol will first Trivia * Strangely, Umbrelloxol has a rather disturbing voice of a child, mostly a boy's voice, only more distorted. Its erratic movements even resembles a child having a meltdown. The reason for this is because Umbrelloxol bears a striking resemblance to to a boy carrying an umbrella with the same colors as it does. The boy was shot in the rain, and as a result, Vracula somehow implemented the boy's soul into Umbrelloxol. ** This may also be the reason as to why Umbrelloxol appears in every part of the series, as well as it summoning rain every time it appears. Known to be the "Embodiment of Rain and Sorrow", it manifests itself almost as an apparition, usually coming back to the living, and never stopping until the boy's death is solved. The rain could symbolize the boy's sorrow from his death in the rain surrounded by his crying family members, and the reoccurring appearance of Umbrelloxol is the boy's vengeful spirit, wanting to get revenge on the one who killed him. *** Also, Umbrelloxol is the only monster in the series to have a scary origin and become possessed by a child's vengeful spirit. * Unlike other monsters, Umbrelloxol is one of the few V.M.E. monsters that can summon the weather. * Umbrelloxol is also one of the few reoccurring characters that appears in every game.